


Waffles

by PhantomFlutist



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFlutist/pseuds/PhantomFlutist
Summary: Kris has no idea why Junmyeon has decided to make waffles. (Except that maybe he does.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently haven't decided how I prefer to spell Suho's name. I meant to finish up a longer one-shot that I'm working on but I threw out my back yesterday and got exactly nothing done and now I'm behind on everything, including my Camp Nano project. So you get this for now, and I'll hopefully be able to post something longer next week when I've caught up again.

 

“Kris! Kris, come here!” Junmyeon demanded, drawing Kris’ attention as he wandered past the kitchen doorway.  
  
Sticking his head into the room, Kris took in the disaster area it had become. Dishes and piles of ingredients seemed to be stacked on every available surface, and Junmyeon was standing in the midst of it with his hands on his hips and a deep furrow in between his eyebrows.  
  
“Um, what’s up?” Kris asked. Maybe if he didn’t actually step into the room he could get out of this mostly unscathed.  
  
“All the instructions are in English,” Junmyeon explained, picking up a bright red box to wave in Kris’ direction. “Come translate.”  
  
Kris sighed, but went. Junmyeon wouldn’t stop badgering him until he did. He took the box and squinted at the tiny-ass print for a while before he said, “Should I ask why you’re making waffles at three PM?”  
  
“They sounded good,” Junmyeon said, shrugging.  
  
“Right.” Kris slumped himself into a rickety chair at their sad little pock-marked table and decided you know what? At least _his_ boyfriend didn’t sell pot, or write music until dawn, or hit people with sticks when he was annoyed.  
  
Even when Junmyeon had to spend an hour trying to figure out how the waffle iron even worked, and Kris almost got punched in the throat when he suggested that Junmyeon could have just bought Eggos because he _knew_ that neither of them could cook, he still felt pretty lucky.  
  
Because yeah, his boyfriend was weird, but he also knew that Kris had been craving home-made waffles for three days, and that was why Kris loved him.  
  


 


End file.
